Unchained Melody
by Keikokin
Summary: This was a TSS contest winner. Remus takes Harry away from the battle to heal. But Harry has lost the will to live. Does Remus give him a reason? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Beta-ed by Nysncrocker14

Unchained Melody

As the flames died the smoke continued to billow through the air of the battlefield. Broken and dying witches and wizards lay twisted and crumpled across the wasteland. The able bodied helped those less fortunate but no one went near Harry Potter, who was sitting on his knees, unable to move.

A set of caring, sensitive amber eyes saw the inner pain, which crippled the hero. With supernatural hearing, he picked up on the sound of ragged breathing coming from the raven-haired wizard. It touched his soul, a soul that had become endeared with the younger man who was so much more to him. He had been a pupil, a tie to his past and a dear, dear friend.

From behind the safety of his dear departed friends, he had watched from the sidelines as the baby grew to child then to teen and now to a broken man. It was time to leave the sidelines and be there for the wizard. For indeed, he was the only one left who provided a connection of not only a past - but one that was rich with the love of others for this man, to whose side he now walked.

With a gentle hand, Remus Lupin touched the shoulder of Harry Potter. Green eyes clouded with pain turned to meet amber ones echoing the pain. Remus reached out with the other hand and Harry looked at it in a daze. With pure trust, he put his hand into Remus' and let the man pull him up. Remus never let go and didn't utter a word. When he was a decent distance away from the horrors of 'victory', he took Harry in his arms and they disapparated away to a small house in the English countryside.

Remus sat Harry down in his simple kitchen. He went to the sink, wet down a cloth, and sat across from Harry. Amber eyes met emerald and a quiet understanding flowed between them. Remus began to wipe away the mud; soot and grime to better access Harry's injuries. Taking a book from the shelf he double-checked his healing charms he needed before he spoke them. Remus then took a draught from a shelf to help Harry sleep, yet not dream. Wordlessly, Harry nodded his thanks and Remus nodded in return then showed him to the spare room.

Days later they still had not yet spoken. Remus watched with concern as Harry shied away from eating, talking, smiling or showing any life at all. Remus didn't know what to say as he watched the life drain out of Harry. Finally Remus couldn't take it anymore. One night as Harry watched the sunset a tear slid down his cheek. Remus took his hand and swept it away.

"Harry," Remus began breaking the silence of days, "You've always lived for others. I ask if you cannot live for own sake, to live - for me?"

Harry turned his tear stained face toward Remus. "Why?"

"I loved you since the first day I saw you. Over the years that love has grown with admiration, respect and friendship. We are connected Harry, in ways we cannot be with any other. Have you not felt our bond?" Remus looked deeply into the green eyes so filled with pain and hoped Harry would understand.

"Yes Remus. I've always felt closer to you than anyone. I suppose that's why I'm here." Harry turned again looking toward the sunset where the last rays colored the undersides of the clouds shifting from pale pastels to jewel tones.

"But you are not completely here. I don't think you have been - not for many, many years. You need love Harry. Everyone does at one time or another. I can offer that to you." Remus said in soft voice that echoed through the dark, empty recesses of Harry's soul.

"Remus, I can't ask that of you. I know werewolves mate for life," Harry looked down at his hands.

"Without you, I would have no life Harry. At the moment I am but a man. You represent my past. The mere thought that you might need me lets me live for another day. Life is too precious for us to deny ourselves of any reason that helps us to go on." Remus smiled as Harry looked at him.

Remus took his hand and led him upstairs, a quiet understanding had settled over them once again. At first they sat on the bed, a shy smile passed between them. Then Harry lifted trembling fingers to Remus' face touching each scratch, and scar with reverence. Remus leaned into the gentle touches unable to remember if anyone had done something so simple, yet so moving to him. In turn Remus kissed the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead and a tear escaped Harry's emerald eyes.

Very slowly they leaned toward each other and a kiss as light as a summer breeze passed between them. Harry stoked Remus' neck then traced his fingers over the scratches and scars he found there. His hand came around to the front and he slowly began to unbutton Remus' shirt. Then gingerly he pushed it off his shoulders and arms. A myriad of scars and scratches met his eyes, filling him with grief for the suffering Remus had endured. Shame washed over the amber eyes and eyelids fluttered closed as Harry gently kissed each one as if they were things of beauty. When he finished he gently touched his lips to Remus'.

Breaking apart once again, Remus ran his fingers over Harry's chest as Harry removed his own shirt. He marveled at its tone and strength created by years of Quidditch. He raised his hands to run his fingers through the dark unruly hair surprised yet again by its softness. Emerald eyes fluttered shut and Harry lifted his chin. Cradling Harry's face in both of his hands Remus kissed the younger man deeply, caressing his tongue with his own. A soft moan of desire penetrated the early evening air as Harry began to remove Remus' trousers. Once again he kissed each scratch and scar with care. With equal attention, Remus reached to undress Harry but the younger man quickly removed the offending garments and then lay down between Remus' legs after he kissed a loving trail starting at the man's ankles and ending back at his lips. They lay intertwined as such kissing and moving slowly against the expanse of bare skin between them.

Slowly and gently hands began to move and fingers worshiped the skin it touched. It seemed as though neither party wanted the feelings of such tenderness to end. They discovered things about each other they never knew as they often looked into the eyes of the other seeing nothing but pure shining love. Hands reached out to explore, to learn and to show the love that had truly grown between them. They took their time looking through eyes of pure love at the other. It seemed so natural and unforced; the love flowed between them even as the pitch increased slowly as tongues replaced fingertips and lips, the intensity was the same.

Harry gently moved aside and pulled Remus onto him, no words were needed, and yet loving eyes filled with tears as they slowly moved into position to be one with each other. Remus was so gentle as he began to prepare Harry that it made Harry realize how much love had always laid between them, like an untouched treasure. When Remus finally pressed inside Harry they were both overcome with the bond it gave them as nothing else in their lives had. Movements were slow, gentle and precise as if both wanted this time together to last and eternity.

Sweat soon glistened in the faint starlight that filtered into the room. Aching need for release soon took the men at long last over the edge. They shivered and shook with release as they gasped each other's names into the still of the night. Remus looked down into the emerald eyes of the man beneath him to see love, admiration and appreciation. But what stole his heart was the smile that finally filled Harry's face as he felt himself flipped deftly to his back.

"What, again Harry?" Remus asked feeling a rare smile upon his own face at what they had shared and recognized with their bodies as love between them.

"Yes, if you are willing to still be mine?" Harry asked smiling lovingly into the amber eyes of the man who'd awoken his heart.

"Always Harry," Remus replied happily.

"Then I finally found a home, haven't I?" Harry answered his breath stroking Remus' lips before he kissed him yet again.

I need a spoon and a bowl this was so sappy. But it was a good sappy. Sort of like it needed to be sappy otherwise it wouldnâ€™t have worked. I liked it. For the most part I didnâ€™t find anything wrong... again commas were your weakest point, but you know this. There were a few spots but they I believe were easy enough to fix. I hope you do well in the challenge. I also want to say that I normally am very adamant on reading just Harry/Draco; however, I have read some of your Harry/Lucius and now your Harry/Remus, it makes me want to read more. Youâ€™ve turned me into a very flexible reader now. Well, more than anything Iâ€™ll read any pairing you write. Again. Good job on another story written. And so you know, if you need anything beta-ed, just send it to me at this address and Iâ€™ll read it. You donâ€™t have to ask.

Top of Form

DeleteReplyForwardSpam Move...

Bottom of Form

Previous Next Back to Messages Save Message Text

Check Mail - Compose - Search Mail Mail Upgrades - Mail Options

**Move Options**

New Folder

Connexions

Coven of the Amber Owls

Slash

geneology

**Forward Options**

As Inline Text

As Attachment

**Reply Options**

Reply To Sender

Reply To Everyone

**Mail Shortcuts**

Check Mail Ctrl+C

Compose Ctrl+P

Folders Ctrl+F

Search Ctrl+S

Options

Help Ctrl+H

**Address Book Shortcuts**

Add Contact

Add Category

Add List

View Contacts

View Lists

Quickbuilder

Import Contacts

Synchronize

Addresses Options

Addresses Help

**Calendar Shortcuts**

Add Event

Add Task

Add Birthday

Day

Week

Month

Year

Event List

Reminders

Tasks

Sharing

Synchronize

Calendar Options

Calendar Help

**Notepad Shortcuts**

Add Note

Add Folder

View Notes

Notepad Options

Notepad Help

Copyright © 1994-2004 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved. Terms of Service - Copyright Policy - Guidelines - Ad Feedback  
NOTICE: We collect personal information on this site.  
To learn more about how we use your information, see our Privacy Policy


End file.
